


he has a baby

by bloodyprince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby, Baekhyun is a single dad, Chanyeol is in love, M/M, Musician Chanyeol, Short Story, but baekhyun is keep denying, xiumin and chen are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyprince/pseuds/bloodyprince
Summary: Baekhyun is a single father and he recently got back to his job which is being a makeup artist. Chanyeol is the famous musician he met one day. Baekhyun is currently having some struggles with life and Chanyeol wants to help him.





	he has a baby

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop is broken and I’m bored :P

Chanyeol has just finished a fan-sign event and was feeling exhausted. But he was never regretting the career he chose, he was living for music. He was good at rapping and singing, can play instruments and he’s looking hot enough to be an idol. The walking charisma Chanyeol was now walking around in a park nearby. It was dawn but there was a little sunlight left. The shadows of the large trees were protecting him from direct sunlight. There was a small refreshing breeze in the park. Chanyeol took out his phone from his pocket and read the new message.

Sehun: Chanyeol! Where are you?

Chanyeol smiled, it was feeling nice to have someone to spend time with, a close friend is like a sibling for him.  
He suddenly felt something grab his legs. It was a baby, he must be at least 1,5 years old. His little arms were hugging Chanyeol’s left leg. Chanyeol wasn’t bothered at all, he just put his phone back into his pocket and walked with restrained steps. The baby was giggling as Chanyeol was carrying him with his leg, he joined the laughter.  
“Taehyun!” A young, short boy rushed next to them, he kneeled next to the baby and untied him from Chanyeol’s leg. He grabbed him up, the baby was still smiling at Chanyeol.  
“I’m really sorry”  
“No, not at all. He’s a really cute baby” Chanyeol hold the baby’s, Taehyun’s, tiny hands  
“Can I hold him?” Chanyeol was looking so willing, the baby was too cute for him to handle. Pink lips, chubby cheeks and big eyes were attracting Chanyeol  
The boy passed the baby to Chanyeol’s arms. Taehyun was very calm as if he was knowing Chanyeol.  
“Awwww Cute” Chanyeol made eye contact with the baby’s dark eyes. It did not last long though, he quickly turned his head back at the boy  
“Daddy” Taehyun stretched his hands  
“Yes honeybun”  
Chanyeol gave the baby back to his dad. He was looking too young to have a kid. As he hold the baby, Chanyeol quietly bowed his head and leave, waving at the baby. Chanyeol was nearly going to have a heart attack when he saw Taehyun waved back with his small hands.

“Chanyeol! Finally I was waiting for you” Sehun stood up with excitement  
Sehun was a model in the same company as him and was a handsome one to be honest, he was appearing on the cover of some magazines.  
“Sorry I’m late.” He sat in front of Sehun  
Chanyeol was still thinking about the baby, it was sad that he won’t be having one for a long time because of his career  
Sehun was looking like he had already planned his future, to continue his works and make his fans happy.  
Chanyeol was also desiring the same, he has started his journey with his love of music, but now he was unsure about the system he found himself in.

As they waited for their orders, Sehun spotted someone in the restaurant  
“Baek! Come sit with us”  
Chanyeol turned his head to where Sehun was calling out. It was the same guy he met in park. He sat next to Sehun, his baby on his lap. He greeted them.  
“Baekhyun is our makeup artist” Sehun started to play with the baby’s hands  
“You know Chanyeol right?”  
“Sorry, I don’t think so” Baek shook his head  
“He’s a very famous singer, don’t you listen music?”  
“I can only listen baby songs”  
Sehun was still playing with the baby, he was laughing  
“Do you wanna join us?”  
“I can’t, I must catch the bus to be home before Taehyun’s bedtime” Baekhyun got up and left the restaurant with his son.  
“He is working in our company?” Chanyeol was looking confused  
“He used to do models’ makeup, he got back his job not a long time ago”

—

It was afternoon and Sehun was having his makeup done before the photoshoot  
“Where is your son?”  
“He’s sleeping” he pointed at the back of the room benches were  
“Too bad I would like to play with him”  
“You can do it after the photoshoot”  
Baekhyun was doing his eyeliner, too close to his face, Sehun wasn’t looking bothered with this since it was his job  
“Do you wanna go out sometime?”  
“I have a baby to take care” Baekhyun sigh  
“Don’t you have anyone else to look after him” Baekhyun did not answer and continued his job  
“We’re having a break” the director yelled. He was looking a little angry  
“Baekhyun! We need you, urgently” a staff yelled through the set door. Baekhyun look at Taehyun sleeping, the flash light from the camera hitting on his face  
“You go, I’ll take care of him” Sehun said as if he read his mind. Baekhyun said a quick ‘thank you’ and left with the staff.  
“Our makeup artist is late, Chanyeol needs a quick makeup for his interview” The staff explained as they were walking to makeup room  
The room was having a one wall completely mirror, a long table was located in front. Chanyeol was sitting on a chair, looking at his phone. Baekhyun quickly grabbed the pan stick and turned Chanyeol’s head to himself from his chin to get a better view of his canvas. He started to applied it.  
“Well, look who’s here” Chanyeol was not anxious at all about being late  
“Are you happy to see me?” Baekhyun opened the eye shadow  
“You really don’t know who I am? You’re working for me right now, literally” Baekhyun giggled  
“Close your eyes” he colored his eyelids quickly and put on eyeliner  
“You’re fast, are you like this in bed too?” Chanyeol laughed at himself  
“Shut up” Baekhyun picked a pinkish lipstick  
“Where is your wife by the way?”  
“We got divorced a year ago”  
“Uh, sorry-” Baekhyun applied the lipstick to shutting Chanyeol up  
“Are you always this talkative with the staff?” Baekhyun used a little highlighter  
“They don’t usually talk with me, I kinda feel I’m a Christmas tree they’re decorating.”  
“Well that’s sad but I also finished decorating you” Baekhyun collected the cosmetics as Chanyeol stood up and left the room since his makeup was done.

Baekhyun went back to the studio, the director was still looking like he was having a crisis.  
“Baekhyun, Taehyun woke up” Sehun was sitting next to his son on the bench. Baekhyun kneeled in front of Taehyun.  
“Did you sleep nice?”  
Taehyun was not able to understand his dad, he was still sleepy  
“Hey, can you do these two’s makeup quickly?” A man said pointing at the two boys in suit.  
“Y-Yeah”  
“Thanks”  
Baekhyun left Taehyun with Sehun and made the two boy sat  
“Is this your kid, he’s cute” the one with big eyes said  
“Come here” the other called Taehyun, but the baby was being shy  
Baekhyun started doing his job when they started a conversation. Was every artist in this company are looking for someone to talk  
“So, which one of our songs do you like”  
“I actually don’t know any of them”  
“What?”  
Sehun jumped in to save Baekhyun  
“He wasn’t even knowing Chanyeol”  
“Okay, so.. I’m Xiumin and this is Chen”  
“Are you Chinese?” Both of them started laughing  
“No we’re korean, these are our stage names. I’m Minseok and he’s Jongdae, and that guy over there, our manager is Junmyeon. Nice to meet you”  
“I’m Baekhyun and this is my son Taehyun” Taehyun was hiding behind Baekhyun’s legs  
“Your wife?”  
“I’m single”  
Jongdae and Minseok tried to hide their sadness for him, they acted like it was okay not to have a mother, they kept playing with the baby.

—-

If was getting late and Baekhyun has spent a bit too much time in his job because they were missing a one makeup artist. Baekhyun was really tired but he was still need to take the bus that will took an hour. He was living in a neighborhood where a child mustn’t be. He was not that rich, even the house he was living in was cheap because two murders occurred in there.  
He was walking out of the building, a backpack on his shoulders and Taehyun on his arms. He heard a voice calling him  
“Baek! Do you need a ride?” It was Chanyeol  
“I’m okay, my house is far from here too. I’ll just take the bus”  
“I don’t think any bus will be coming until 8 o’clock”  
Baekhyun took out his phone to look at the clock, it was 6.30. He sigh, he was late for the bus  
“Okay, looks like I don’t have any chance”  
Baekhyun got in Chanyeol’s car, put his backpack at the backseat and holding Taehyun on his laps, Chanyeol started to drive.  
“I don’t understand how can you keep both working and taking care of a baby at the same time”  
“I know. I think I’ll resign soon”  
“W-what?!”  
“You’re right, I can’t take care of a baby at the same time” Chanyeol took a quick look at the baby sitting on Baekhyun’s lap  
“I can find a babysitter, you know I’m famous”  
“No, I don’t want him to be raised by babysitting”  
“Are you thinking of getting married again?”  
“You can drop us here” Baekhyun avoided the question  
“No, let me drive you to your doorstep”  
“It’s really okay, thanks for the ride” Baekhyun got out with Taehyun then grab his backpack from the backseat  
Chanyeol unfastened his seatbelt and locked the car. He grabbed Baekhyun’s backpack from his hands and put it on his shoulder  
“Then I’m walking with you” Chanyeol smiled  
“Why are you trying to get close to me? If it’s because you’re just feeling sad for me don’t”  
“I don’t know, you seem like a nice person. I just want to get close to you”  
“You must have a ton of celebrity friends. Ah- here’s my house” Baekhyun stopped in front of an old looking building.Chanyeol looked around in the neighborhood for the first time, he was unable to see what’s in front of him because he was busy chatting with Baekhyun  
“Hmm. Then goodnight”  
“Goodnight”  
Baekhyun took back his backpack and unlocked the door, Chanyeol watched him to enter the house as he walked away, heading to his car.  
It was not really a good place to raise a child. Streets were narrow and there was trash all over the ground. There might be also some street dogs. Chanyeol walked pass a couple of teenagers, possibly drunk, he hid his face to not to be recognized. This place was not suiting Baekhyun at all.  
When Chanyeol finally arrived to his car he realized there was a scratch on the front door.  
“Agh, really?!” He got in the car and went to his home, which was having a complete contrast with Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol was living in an apartment complex, secured and modern. It was quiet most of the time, unless his neighbors Minseok and Jongdae wasn’t screaming in the hallway.

—-

“I think you must move out, that neighborhood does not seem safe”  
Baekhyun was doing an idol’s makeup but Chanyeol was disturbing him, standing on the threshold and chatting with him. The idol was listening music with his earphones so she was unable to hear them  
“I know, but I’m really okay with living in there”  
“I searched your house and, ahh, two murders were occurred in there”  
“Yeah, I know. That’s why I rented that house cheaper than it should be” Baekhyun finished the makeup  
“What happens if something happens to you or Taehyun?”  
“I don’t know” Baekhyun sigh  
“Talking about Taehyun, didn’t you brought him today?”  
“His mother wanted to look after him today, she told me she will be having a big event so this could be the last time to see her baby boy”  
“Then you’re free this evening?” Baekhyun regretted telling Chanyeol this for a moment  
“Yeah?”  
“We’re actually planning to go out for dinner with friends, come with us”  
“What no, they won’t probably want me” Baekhyun started applying makeup to another idol as Chanyeol took out his phone and started to type something  
“They say it’s fine. Come on, you might not get a second chance to eat with us, celebrities”  
“Okay then, but you must take me home afterwards”  
“Deal”

—-

“Ah, Baekhyun. Where is you kid?” Jongdae was also here with Minseok. Were they always hanging around together?  
“He’s with her mom”  
“What?! We thought your wife has died”  
“No, we got divorced”  
“Aaa, when you said you were single we thought- okay I get it” Minseok hit Jongdae  
“Baekhyun, come sit next to me” Sehun pointed at the empty seat next to him, Baekhyun sat in between Minseok and Sehun  
“Ah, I’m Junmyeon, Xiumin and Chen’s manager”  
“He’s like a mom” the other guy next to him said  
“I’m Jongin, I work as a choreographer”  
“I’m Kyungsoo, you might know me already. I’m an actor”  
“Where is Lay?” Chanyeol asked  
“I’m here” a voice said from back  
“I was at the toilet” Lay made eye contact with Baekhyun  
“I’m Yixing, and yes I’m Chinese”  
“China Sheep” Kai started laughing  
Baekhyun felt like he has a friend group with these eight people, and it was making him feel happy, like he has someone in his life to rely. He smiled, he didn’t try to hide it at all. Chanyeol was sitting in front of him, being able to see the small movement on his puppy lips.

When their small meeting with Chanyeol’s friends ended, and they took a group photo afterwards, Chanyeol and Baekhyun was finally in the car, heading to Baekhyun’s home. Baekhyun didn’t say no to him when Chanyeol wanted to drop him of in front of the door.  
They were in front of the door, Chanyeol was out of his car and was leaning on it now. Baekhyun has just opened the door but he was exchanging glances with Chanyeol.  
“I felt lonely without Taehyun”  
“Want me to come inside?” Chanyeol winked  
“Goodnight Yeollie” Baekhyun sigh and shut the door  
“Yeollie” he said to himself, liking the new nickname he got from Baekhyun  
He got in the car then made his way out of the neighborhood.

—-

Another day, another work. Baekhyun was sitting in the makeup room with Taehyun, both of them was drinking banana milk. There weren’t anyone around, Sehun was out for a shooting, Chanyeol was having an interview, Jongdae and Minseok were working on their dance with Jongin and Junmyeon, and the others were traveling overseas.  
The door opened, ending his loneliness in the big room. It was a girl group of 7, all wearing sparkly clothes. They must be their having a music video shoot.  
“Use a little glitter on their makeup but not much” the designer said  
Baekhyun got up from his place to start working.  
“No, please don’t touch him, your nails can scratch him” the girls trying to play with the baby murmured something about Baekhyun and left Taehyun alone  
He grabbed the glitter and walked to the first girl. His eyes got wide open with the shock  
“It’s nice to see you here”  
“Taeyeon?!”  
“Looks like you’re taking a good care of Taehyun, I’m impressed”  
“Did you decided to be an idol?”  
“Yeah” they got quiet and Baekhyun did his job. It took him a long time since he was alone and there was 7 girls

“What about a good luck kiss?” Taeyeon was the only one left in the room  
“Somebody can see” Baekhyun said as he was tidying the table  
Taeyeon kissed Baekhyun from his right cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark, she left

“You lucky guy” the voice startled Baekhyun, he was nearly dropping the cosmetics  
“W-what? Since when are there?” Baekhyun was speaking with Junmyeon informally  
“I just saw the kiss, are you dating?”  
“Agh no”  
Junmyeon winked, it seems like Junmyeon didn’t understand the affair going on, Baekhyun sigh with relaxation  
“Taehyunie” Junmyeon saw the baby. His milk was finished and he was trying to drink the empty bottle.

—-

“I feel like your driver, but somehow it makes me happy”  
“Maybe you’re crazy?”  
“Maybe”  
“Goodnight?”  
“Goodnight”  
Baekhyun opened the door once they were reached his home. He turned on the lights, the lights revealed a figure lying on the ground. In the small room, there was a body lying on the ground, facedown. A part of the wall was painted in blood as well as the ground was covered with it. Baekhyun screamed and threw himself out, Taehyun started crying.  
Chanyeol rushed next to him, he took Taehyun from Baekhyun’s arms. Baekhyun was in shock, unable to notice. Chanyeol called the police as fast as he could.

The police took their statements. Chanyeol told the officer that Baekhyun is his makeup artist and he was just driving him to home. He also gave the officer an autograph for his daughter.  
Chanyeol took Baekhyun to his apartment since his house was a crime scene. Taehyun was already sleeping so he was calm when they arrived.  
Chanyeol’s home was bigger than Baekhyun’s which was consisted of only one room. The living room was combined with the kitchen, it was looking like an ideal place to have a party here. There was a study room and a balcony too. There were two bathrooms, one was in the bedroom.  
“You can sleep in my bed” Chanyeol opened the door to show his room to Baekhyun  
“No, I can just sleep on the couch so-“  
“You have a baby, you’re tired and you seen a dead body in your house so please just sleep. I’m gonna give you pajamas” Chanyeol opened his dresser and took out a pair for Baekhyun. Then he grabbed a quilt and a pillow for himself  
“I’ll sleep in my study room, I have a hideabad. Goodnight”  
Chanyeol went to his study room and opened the hidebad with one arm. He put the quilt on him, he didn’t sleep. He tried to imagine what could have happened to Baekhyun and Taehyun if he wasn’t there.  
He grabbed his phone only to see his friends were going crazy about the news. Sehun must have informed them about Baekhyun’s address and the murder occurred. They were now opened a chat group and were writing to Chanyeol. He told them he was currently staying both him and turned off his phone.

Next morning, Chanyeol got woken up by something touching him. It was Taehyun, awake and poking Chanyeol’s face. He was really cute with his messy hair and sleepy eyes.  
Chanyeol grabbed the baby then placed him on his tummy to get a better view of him.  
“Why are you awake at this hour? It’s also weekend” he started to tickle him, Chanyeol found out that he was tickling from his armpits and legs  
“You’re so cute”  
“Daddy” Chanyeol froze, it took him some time to realize that Baekhyun was standing next to the door  
“Yes honey” Taehyun clapped his hands making both Chanyeol and Baekhyun laugh  
“Can you take care of him while I’m preparing his milk?”  
“Y-Yeah” Chanyeol took the baby and went to the living room together. Chanyeol was having nothing for babies to play, so he gave him his phone. He was sitting on Chanyeol’s crossed legs, tapping on the screen.  
Chanyeol nearly felt why was Baekhyun wanting to take care of this baby even though he was all alone. The small weight on his laps and arms were feeling like it was the best feeling in the world.  
Baekhyun gave Taehyun his feeding bottle. The baby leaned on Chanyeol’s arms and started drinking his milk.  
They heard a knocking on the door, Baekhyun opened it since Chanyeol was busy. It was Minseok and Jongdae, the neighbors. They were still in their pajamas  
“Baekhyunie!” They both hugged him, nearly strangling him.  
“We’re so happy that you’re safe” Minseok said  
“If you need anything please let us know” Jongdae continued, then they headed inside when they spotted Chanyeol  
“Ahaha! Chanyeol you look like a mom” Jongdae screamed when they realized Chanyeol was feeding Taehyun  
“Aww, he’s really cute”

A buzzing sound heard in the room. It was Baekhyun’s phone he left on the kitchen table he when he was preparing the milk. Minseok took the phone to hand it to Baekhyun  
“My Love?? Who is this?” Baekhyun quickly grabbed the phone from Minseok’s hands. Baekhyun has forgotten to change Taeyeon’s contact name. He went to another room to talk.  
“Did you found a girlfriend this quickly?” He heard Jongdae say.  
Taeyeon was calling him to make sure he and Taehyun is safe. Baekhyun told her that he was currently staying with his friend but didn’t give any more detail and hang up.

“Hey Baek, give me your number, I’ll add you to our chat group”  
“Give me your phone” Baekhyun took Jongdae’s phone and added himself in contacts. Jongdae added him in the group chat at the moment he got his phone back.  
Baekhyun’s phone vibrated in his hand. It was a notification that Jongdae has added him in the group and sent a photo afterwards. It was the photo of Chanyeol they took right now. The others in the chat quickly responded and start making fun of Chanyeol.  
“Do you want some tea?” Chanyeol asked after he finished feeding Taehyun  
“Yeah, it will be nice”  
Chanyeol put Taehyun on the floor since he was able to walk by himself.

Jongdae and Minseok were chasing after the baby as he was trying to run away playfully. They were unable to realize that Chanyeol have took their photo and sent it to the same chat group as a revenge.  
“Let me help you” Baekhyun got up from his place to took out the cups as Chanyeol was boiling the water. He placed the cups on the kitchen counter and sit on the counter afterwards.  
Chanyeol slightly cross eyed Baekhyun, sitting on the counter, wearing his own pajamas and looking cute with his messy hair. Baekhyun was too busy watching his baby run around to realize Chanyeol was checking him out.  
He was smiling, Chanyeol has never seen Baekhyun smile like that, he was smiling like he was happy to be alive. He was also sometimes licking and biting his lips, Chanyeol felt like he just got turned on suddenly.  
“Hey Baekhyun”  
“Yeah?” His looks were causing Chanyeol to feel excited  
“There must be cookies in that cupboard” he pointed at the cupboard on the wall.  
Baekhyun could not reach at the high cupboard first. Chanyeol was getting ready to help him, just like the classic moment in films where the handsome guy reaches the highest shelf to help the shorter girl and makes her shy and trapped. But it did not happen, Baekhyun climbed through the counter to reach and it actually worked.  
“Got it” Baekhyun put the tin box with cookies on the table  
“Baekhyun, I think I like you”  
“Haha, I just got the cookies. It’s not a big deal”  
“No, it’s like, I feel happy when I’m with you and I think I might have some feelings for you as well” Chanyeol’s words erased the smile on Baekhyun’s lips  
“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re just muzzy because you couldn’t get fully awake”  
Baekhyun was scared of a new relationship possibility ending with another heartbreak. He was married one time, but he ended up like this at the end. The idea of being loved was scaring Baekhyun because he was feeling like he will hurt someone again.  
Chanyeol decided not to open this subject again since Baekhyun was feeling insecure.  
Baekhyun took a glance at Jongdae and Minseok unable to give their attention to their conversation because they were busy playing with Taehyun  
Chanyeol was not looking angry, he was looking like he just saw world’s most marvelous thing. Maybe it was what he was seeing now when he looks into Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Hey come here” Chanyeol called out as he was placing the cups and the tin box of cookies on the coffee table on the middle of the living room. There was two couches and an armchair.  
Baekhyun sat on the armchair to be distant with Chanyeol. Minseok and Jongdae sat together, taking Taehyun in between them.  
“Can we give him cookie?”  
“Yeah, but not too much”  
Junmyeon and Minseok were really happy to take care of a baby, they were really going to be good dads someday

—-

Chanyeol has nothing to do today so he was in the makeup room, watching Baekhyun work. The girl group was here again, including Taeyeon. At least he was not the only makeup artist here, there were two more. However the girls were more interested in watching Chanyeol sitting with Taehyun.  
“Are you going to have a photoshoot for a wedding dress brochure?”  
“Yeah, didn’t they informed you”  
“Not actually, we just do the makeup here”  
Baekhyun was busy doing Taeyeon’s makeup, it was not his first time seeing her in a wedding dress. It was nostalgic. He recalled the moment he saw Taeyeon in his wedding dress, lighting the church, it was also because she used a lot of glitter.  
“Do you like this dress?”  
“I actually care more about who’s the one in the dress” They heard the other girls saying ‘whoa’ from the background.  
“You’re saying this because it’s expensive”

Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was keep staring at Taeyeon, the girl was also looking at him. It was like they where having a conversation just with their eyes. Baekhyun has told him that he wasn’t ready for a relationship but it was looking like Baekhyun just lied Chanyeol because he was already having an affair with one of the idols. Chanyeol was going crazy and a little bit jealous.

—-

They had come to their home. It was not feeling weird since Chanyeol was used to drive him his home before. They were sitting in the living room, Chanyeol was practicing with his guitar and Taehyun dancing to the music  
“So, that girl is your lover now?” Baekhyun tried his best to hold his laughter  
“No”  
“Then what is she for you? You know that I like you”  
Chanyeol was not even trying to hide his true feelings  
“She’s my ex wife” Baekhyun kept watching Chanyeol’s fingers playing on the guitar.  
“And you don’t like me”  
Chanyeol realized Baekhyun was again feeling nervous so he quickly changed the subject  
“What happened about that murder case by the way?”  
“Ah yeah, I found another place with the help of Yixing, I’m moving there tomorrow”  
They did not talk further, they listened the sweet sound of the acoustic guitar. Chanyeol was working on a new song and he was playing it very well. Little Baekhyun know that he was the one making Chanyeol play like this.

Baekhyun gave Taehyun his milk and put him to sleep. Baekhyun and Taehyun was again sleeping in Chanyeol’s bed. Unlike them, Chanyeol was unable to sleep, writing lyrics. It was getting pretty late.  
Chanyeol left his study room to get a glass of water. He was trying his best to not wake up them. He took out a glass and filled it with water, he drank it as if he has been thirsty for a long time. Then, he realized the door of the bedroom was not completely closed, Chanyeol was able to see Baekhyun’s sleeping face from the living room. Chanyeol peeked from the ajar. Taehyun was holding his father’s short hairs and Baekhyun was hugging the baby like he was shielding him.  
Chanyeol took his phone out of his pocket and took a photo, the flash quickly lightened the room and go off. He was nearly going to have a heart attack when he realized that the flash was on, luckily it did not woke up any of them.  
“Why did I have too fall for you?”  
He closed the door on his way out.

—-

The next day, Baekhyun did not show at work. He was busy moving out and Yixing was helping him. With Baekhyun’s leave Chanyeol was unable to sleep back in his own bedroom again, then again he was staying in his study room, trying to finish his composition.  
His phone buzzed unexpectedly

Baekhyun: Hey! Can I ask you something?  
Chanyeol: Yeah, of course. Go ahead  
Baekhyun: Do you still like me?

Chanyeol blinked a few times to be sure he was reading the message right

Chanyeol: Actually yes. Remember that time I told you that I like driving you home? I think I was falling for you for a long time.  
Baekhyun: But why?  
Chanyeol: I love spending time with you, I want to be next to you right now. I miss your smile. It hurts me when I remember you’re already gone

Chanyeol wrote them and hide under the armchair because he got flustered what he just wrote.  
Baekhyun did not message back. He was busy crying in the empty room of his new house. Today was his wedding anniversary and Baekhyun was being emotional out of blue.  
He was just trying to remember how does it feel to be loved.

Chanyeol: Baekhyun? Are you there?  
Baekhyun: Yes I’m just emotional right now  
Chanyeol: Do you want me to come over? Anything you need? Just tell me already, I’ll do anything if it will make you feel better  
Baekhyun: Goodnight

—-

“It’s strange that I have never seen Taeyeon put on any weight when she was a trainee” Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun and Kyungsoo was in a nearby cafe. Just chatting nothing more. The fans of them were not taking photos, they were respectful of their privacy  
“Taeyeon isn’t his biological mother” Sehun was knowing the most about Baekhyun since he was the one closest to the makeup artist  
“It was a surrogate mother, Taeyeon didn’t wanted to ruin her body”  
“I would do anything for him” Chanyeol was drunk, leaned his forehead on the table  
“I will be his husband, you’ll see”  
“Yeah, Yeah Chanyeol. Thats great” Jongin calmed Chanyeol down  
“Since when he started to have feelings for the makeup artist?”

It was getting really late and Chanyeol was too drunk to drive. His friends wanted to took him home but Chanyeol refused and said them that he wants to see Baekhyun.  
Jongin has left with Kyungsoo and Sehun was taking care of Chanyeol alone. He pulled the car next to Baekhyun’s house. Chanyeol rushed to the door like a lightning, he couldn’t stop at right time so he hit the door.

The sunlight was burning his face, his stomach was crying for help. Chanyeol was feeling terrible and unable to remember anything.  
“Good morning beautiful” Baekhyun was sitting on the same bed, next to him. Chanyeol closed his eyes back because he was pretty sure he was dreaming. He felt the movement of something on his chest, Chanyeol got scared but it was only Taehyun.  
“How are you feeling now?” Maybe it was not a dream because his head was aching very badly  
“What happened?”  
“You were drunk, you come here to see me and you fight with Sehun because you didn’t want to leave, also you vomit a few times”  
“I-I’m sorry”  
“I’m used to it, Taehyun was also vomiting too much at the beginning” Baekhyun fixed Taehyun’s hair  
“Hey about that text message”  
“I was feeling pretty bad at that moment”  
“Did you accept my love?”  
“Chanyeollie-”  
“Then I’ll keep confessing my love” Baekhyun softy laughed as if he was laughing at a joke  
“Good luck”  
Baekhyun wasn’t seeming bothered this time, nevertheless Baekhyun was also wanting to be loved and love someone

—-

“Chanyeol, wake up!” Chanyeol was awake all the night and he was feeling like he will blackout now.  
“3,2,1, action”  
The red light on the camera was on. Chanyeol was in another interview, why does they want to talk with him that much? There were nothing much to talk. His fans must have know everything about him more than he know himself  
“Your dating ban has ended, right? Do you have anyone you’re dating now?” The interviewer was a nice woman, wearing mini skirts and trying to shorten them even more on her chair  
“It’s complicated.” Chanyeol heard the screams of his fans  
“I’m pretty sure I love him, but I don’t know his feelings”  
“His? So it’s a guy?” The set got quiet suddenly, waiting for the answer they already know  
“Yes, it’s a guy. What’s wrong with it?” Chanyeol smirked to the camera  
“O-okay then let’s talk about your new song”  
“It’s a love song, I wrote it for him.” Chanyeol was determined to make Baekhyun accept his feelings and let him know he was still loved

Baekhyun was watching his interview from the back of the camera and was currently facepalming.  
“He’s talking about you right?” Junmyeon was with him  
“Agh, I can’t keep dealing with him”  
“Why don’t you give him a chance?”  
“I have a baby and he’s famous, it’s weird” Junmyeon crossed his arms  
“You know why Chanyeol is not bothering that? Because of love”  
Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol from eyes, he smiled at him. Maybe if he put everything aside, it might work out.

After the interview, Baekhyun met Chanyeol at the back of the makeup room.  
“Baekhyunie, did you like the song I wrote for you?” He was acting like a child in the Christmas morning.  
“Yeah, I liked it very much”  
“By the way, why are we here?”  
Baekhyun moved his finger to tell him to get closer. Baekhyun kissed him when he leaned on his face.  
“I think I’ll give you a chance”

—-

Chanyeol was being too insistent about Baekhyun to come back to his house that Baekhyun finally gave up at some point and moved in with him. It was also easier for them to go to work.

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun from his back and left a small kiss on his cheek  
“Just accept, you love me too”  
Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol from his lips this time, it was a short kiss, not needy or wet, just quick.  
“Maybe I love you too”  
“Told you”  
It was nearly afternoon and Baekhyun was wearing one of Chanyeol’s shirts, it was showing his collarbone. Chanyeol leaned on Baekhyun’s neck and also kissed his skin.  
The sound of the door bell ringing stopped Chanyeol to get any deeper.  
It looks like all 7 of their friend group is here, as if they’re throwing a party.  
They automatically started playing with the baby, who can blame them when Taehyun was being too cute.

Baekhyun went to the bedroom after a while, Chanyeol followed him.  
“Let me change my outfit” Chanyeol quickly said and headed to the bedroom. Baekhyun was sitting on his bed, searching for Taehyun’s backup teat in his backpack.  
Chanyeol closed the distance between them when Baekhyun find the teat. He was so near that Baekhyun had to lie down on the bed, Chanyeol kneeling on him and moving his hand under Baekhyun’s T-shirt.  
“Yeollie What are you doing?! There is people in the living room”  
“I don’t care” Chanyeol attempted to kiss him, but it did not last long because Baekhyun turned his head  
“What if they see us?”  
“They are all busy playing with the baby”  
“You look so hot” Chanyeol moves his hand down back to Baekhyun’s waist and tried to kiss him a second time. Baekhyun was faster, he placed the teat in between Chanyeol’s lips  
“Get off me, that’s enough”  
Chanyeol did as he said, Baekhyun took off the teat from Chanyeol’s mouth as Chanyeol watched every move of his boyfriend.  
“Baek”  
“Yeah”  
“Let’s get married” Chanyeol took off a ring from his pocket. Baekhyun looked at the ring and at Chanyeol back.  
“Sorry I wanted to give this to you in a more romantic way but I don’t think I can wait any longer”

—-

Chanyeol woke up early in his bed. He just had the best sleep in his life. His sleepy eyes opened slowly to reveal his boyfriend’s still sleeping face. The sunlight coming through the curtains were lightening the room. The small body between them was clinging on both of them’s hair with his small hands.  
Chanyeol did not got up or even moved from his place. This scene was worth a million years, this was the scene of happiness and love, a heartfelt bliss.

 

 


End file.
